


Tragic Drunk Face

by SerotoninUp



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Can I borrow your phone?, Case Fic, Ficlet, Fluff, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 02, One Shot, Sort Of, early season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: Chloe makes a surprising discovery while she and Lucifer search for a suspect in an abandoned warehouse.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Tragic Drunk Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff #12 from [this list](https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list).

It was just Chloe's luck that the batteries in her flashlight died while they were hunting down a potential murderer, in a dark, abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night. She shook the flashlight a few times, frowning at its impotent rattle, and tucked it into her jacket pocket with a sigh. At least she still had her phone.

Or not. She slid her hands into the extremely empty front pockets of her jeans, and then worriedly slapped her backside, hoping maybe she'd tucked it in one of the rear pockets. Nope. No phone. She must have left it in the car. _Damn_.

"Not that I think your bum isn't worthy of an appreciative spank or two, Detective..." She could _hear_ the smirk on his face, the smug bastard. "But what on Earth are you doing?" Judging by the direction of his voice, Lucifer was several yards away, somewhere behind her. How could he even see what she was doing, anyway? She couldn't see her own hand in front of her face.

"Shut up, Lucifer," she hissed, eyes darting side to side, useless in the pitch-dark. "Where are you?"

"Here, Detective." Now several feet to her left. She hadn't even heard him moving. Apparently he had night-vision _and_ excellent stealth capabilities. More mysteries to add to the enigma that was Lucifer Morningstar.

"Can you come here, please? I need to borrow your phone."

She heard the rustle of fabric, much closer now. "What for, Detective? Not giving up and calling for backup already, are we?"

She reached out; her fingers grazed the warm skin of his wrist, and she jumped a little at the unexpected contact. "I need your flashlight. Mine's dead, and I think I left my phone in the car."

"Right, well, let me bring that up for you -"

But her hand slid down his fingers and over the smooth, flat screen of his phone, and she slipped it easily from his grasp, ignoring his indignant "Detective!" She pressed the home button to bring up his lock screen, wincing at the sudden bright light, and swiped to access the Controls menu - and then paused as the lock screen image registered in her brain. She swiped the Controls menu away and stared incredulously at his phone.

"Am I your lock screen?" The question felt redundant, considering she was staring right into her own face. Her own tragic drunk face, to be exact, because apparently his lock screen photo was the same photo Maze had sent him as proof that she'd won their ridiculous "get Chloe to have fun" wager just a few weeks ago.

He quickly plucked the phone from her fingers. "You weren’t supposed to see that."

She dragged her hand across her face, exasperated. "I don't even want to know. Just - let's just find this guy so we can get him back to the precinct for questioning, okay?" She held her hand out for the phone. He handed it back to her silently.

Flashlight activated, they managed to locate a stairwell, and fresh footprints in the dust, a good sign that their suspect had come this way. The metal stairs creaked as they climbed. She wondered about the building's structural integrity. They'd climbed high enough - they could be in real trouble if these stairs suddenly collapsed.

"I'll change it, if it bothers you so much," Lucifer spoke up suddenly.

"Change what?" Chloe asked, thoughts of falling to their painful, gruesome deaths momentarily derailed.

"My lock screen," he mumbled. "I'll change it. I didn't intend to upset you."

She sighed. "It's fine. I don't understand why you'd use a picture of me, or _that_ picture of me, but whatever."

More silence. She could see the landing at the top of the stairs. More disturbed dust and fresh footprints.

"I just - you look happy in it. Carefree." He paused. His voice dropped to a near-whisper. "I like seeing you like that."

Warmth spread through her chest. She had to admit, it was a very sweet reason to keep such a terrible photo. She stepped onto the landing and turned to face him. "Lucifer, it's -"

He inhaled sharply and lunged past her into the darkness, knocking her sideways. The phone fell from her hand, light still shining; she scrambled desperately for it, but it slipped through a gap in the landing's metal slats and dropped, far, far down, smashing into the concrete floor below.

Scuffling and grunting (and the occasional pained gasp) on the far end of the landing indicated that Lucifer had found their elusive suspect. Night-blind once again, Chloe could only stand and wait, hoping Lucifer could subdue the man peacefully.

"Got him, Detective!" Lucifer huffed; she felt the thud as the man's unconscious body fell to the floor. She loosed a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and leaned back against the wall. A moment later, she felt the warmth of Lucifer's arm against hers. "I'm sorry I knocked you over," he said. "He had a knife, and I feared for your safety."

"How did you even see him?" Chloe muttered, more to herself than to Lucifer. He made a noncommittal sound, then seemed to notice the sudden lack of light. "Where's my phone?"

She gestured to the floor below. "I dropped it. I'm sorry."

"What a shame," he sighed. "That was my only copy of that photo."

Even though she couldn't see him, she could imagine the pout on his face easily enough. "How about we take a better picture, for your new phone, once we're out of this place?"

She heard the surprised delight in his response. "I'd like that, Detective. Very much." She felt his fingers brush tentatively against her own. Smiling into the darkness, she twined her fingers with his and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, her heart thumping faster when he squeezed back.

First things first, though. "Let's get down to the car and get this guy back to the precinct," she said.

"As you wish, Detective."


End file.
